Morning Routine
by Phoenix DeFuego
Summary: Just a little blurb for a friend. *Hugs*


**Author's Note: **Howdy! I apologize for hiding for so long. For those of you who follow my stories you know I have a tendency to disappear for long periods of time. So here's a blast from my past for my friend who complained that all of my stories are about Squall from FF8. You know who you are! This one is for you mister; see I can write more than just Squall fanfictions, muahahaha! Anywho, Gundam Wing was the first anime I ever saw so it was kind of fun to dust off this old story and type it up. I wrote this years ago so it may not be my best but I enjoyed reading it again after so long. Reviews make you awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Definetly not mine. Bandai owns these lovely characters I beleive. Correct me if I'm wrong, I just know they're not mine! I just like to mess with them, hehe!

* * *

**Morning Routine**

By Phoenix DeFuego

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help himself. It was as if he were frozen in time, sitting on that tree branch near the window. Every once in a while he would tell himself that he shouldn't be doing this and that he should get as far away from her as possible. But every time he told his body to move it wouldn't listen! So he sat there, gazing with Prussian blue eyes at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Relena Darlian's sunshine golden hair shimmered in the morning sunlight as she gently brushed it and tied it into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a simple white T-shirt because, thankfully, today was one of those rare days that she didn't have to work. Relena walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down while taking out her makeup-kit from one of the drawers. It was nothing compared to all of the makeup that the makeup artists would put on her though.

A small bottle of moisturizer, a little bottle of foundation that matched her skin tone, rosy pink blush, and a little powder. Relena knew that she didn't do near as good a job as the makeup artists did when she would give a speech or had an important meeting, but she didn't mind. It was the simple joy of knowing she could actually put on her own makeup without looking like a clown that made her smile. Not her politician smile but a real smile that reached her aquamarine eyes.

Heero Yuy's heart beat a little faster when he saw Relena smile for some unknown reason. Was she thinking of him? A small frown creased his brow as he wondered where that stupid thought had come from. Quickly shoving the issue to the back of his mind Heero watched spellbound as Relena began to apply her makeup. He stared, awestruck, as Relena used her moisturizer and then put on her foundation with smooth practiced strokes, blending in the creamy substance with her hands.

Next she picked up her blush and used it sparingly with a little black brush. Once she had finished that she took the lid off her powder box and took out a larger black brush. She dipped the brush into the powder and lightly tapped it on the edge, removing the excess powder. Relena turned to the mirror and closed her eyes before brushing her face with the powder, eliminating the shine from her foundation.

Heero was a little disappointed when she turned away to rummage through one of her drawers. Once she had found her prize Relena turned back to the mirror and removed the cap from a small tube of lip-gloss she had never worn before. Hilde had said that it would look perfect on her when they had gone shopping a few weeks earlier. Shrugging, Relena parted her lips and spread the gel-like lipstick across them. Pressing her lips together, Relena smiled. She had to agree with Hilde, this lip-gloss did look good on her.

His heart skipped a beat and he momentarily forgot how to breathe as Heero looked upon the finished product. Within the span of a few short minutes, which had felt like an eternity, Heero had watched Relena transform herself from a plain, pale beauty to a goddess. With that thought Heero mournfully sighed and finally dropped down from the tree. How could he ever have a chance with someone like Relena Darlian? She was so beautiful and perfect; the "Dove of Peace" as the press liked to call her. He was nothing more than a soldier, a trained killer.

"The Perfect Soldier pining over the Perfect Pacifist," Heero thought wryly. Heero frowned and admonished himself for being such a sap. Heaving a heavy sigh Heero shoved his fists into the pockets of his blue jeans and stealthily sulked away.

Relena creased her brow as she whirled around to face her balcony window. She could have sworn that she felt someone watching her. With a sad smile on her lips Relena walked towards her window and gently placed her right hand on the pane, wondering where a certain soldier with Prussian blue eyes and messy brown hair could be.

* * *

So there you have it! This story was written a loooooooong time ago. Now you can't complain that all my stories are Squall stories, Bucko! Haha just kidding, you know I love you Dan. As for the rest of y'all I hope you enjoyed my little ficlet. Remember, reviews make you awesome!


End file.
